Out Of Time
by Curly's-Fic
Summary: It’s Alex’s birthday and everyone has seem to remember but her. But does not stop Alex’s getting into trouble. When Drug dealing gets out of hand it turns into something more then drugs. It seem there is more to this case then meets the eye ...
1. Chapter 1

Alex was laid asleep in her bed as the wind blew from her window side

**Author:** Katie

**Title** : Out Of Time

**Fiction Rated:** M

**Chapter 1** : Everything could change …

**Thanks to Kim for Beta it for me :)**

**Summary:** It's Alex's birthday and everyone has seem to remember but her. But does not stop Alex's getting into trouble. When Drug dealing gets out of hand it turns into something more then drugs. It seem they is more to this case then meets the eye. Alex's also seem to find herself out of time more then just jumping from 2008 to 1981. Alex's keep going back in time as well as forward. Are they just dreams? Or are they real?

Alex was laid asleep in her bed as the wind blew from her window side.  
She felt the cold and so she pulled the cover up. Her calendar showed that her birthday had passed. She heard a knocking at the door, and got out of bed to answer it. It was Gene.

"Oh, hello, what you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to have a drink with me?" Gene asked.

"Gene it is 3am!" Alex said. With a frown Gene looked at his watch.

"Bolly, it's only 8pm? Have we had a few to many drinks?" He asked her with a smirk.

Alex looked at Gene's watch, and it did indeed say 8pm. But she had gone to bed  
at midnight. Something was not quite right. She looked at Gene; he was wearing  
a black suit with a red tie. She then found her self in a black dress along with her favourite necklace. Things seemed to be getting rather odd since Gene had  
knocked on her door. But then again, things were not all good in her head to start with. If she had gone from 2008 to 1981 then this was no weirder. Why not, if you can get more hours in a day, she thought to herself.

"Yeah sure why not?" said Alex, letting Gene in. She took the bottle of red wine from Gene, got two glasses out of the cupboard and poured Gene and herself a glass each.

"Cheers." Gene knocked her glass with his.

"What are we celebrating?" Alex asked.

"Life, living life to the full, 'aving the best job knowing we are doing  
something good. An' spendin' every day with a posh bird who keeps my days more  
interesting with 'er words from another world. And even when the great Gene  
Genie don' know what the 'ell this posh bird is on about, 'e knows sometimes  
she is right … and sometimes 'e know she just got her knickers in a  
twist." Gene said, looking a bit drunk already but she knew he was not that  
drunk. Alex laughed.

"And I guess, even when you go over the top which you do … you can  
sometimes be right." Alex said, returning the complement. Gene smiled,  
looking at her in a way Alex could see out of the corner of her eye at  
times. They could both see how they flirted with each other. This continued  
and they knew what could happen, but all that needed to happen was for someone  
to make that first move. She felt Gene getting closer to her, and she moved closer  
as he did. Alex laid her head on his chest, Gene put his arm around her.  
They sat in silence. Gene turned to face Alex and she looked up.

"What?" Alex asked him, as though to say she didn't want to move and she liked  
holding him.

"You Bolly, in that dress, gives me the right horn" said Gene.

Alex laughed and played a long with the comment he had made.

"Does it now, well you know the suit you're wearing?" Alex said playfully.

"What about it Bolly?" Gene asked

"Give me the right horn too …" Alex said, winding her fingers around his.  
They both laughed. Then Gene gave her that look, the look that would  
change everything if anything was to happen. They both knew it. But the time  
felt right for both of them. But was it too soon? What would happen if she had to go  
back to 2008? These were the questions that Alex had in her head, but she ignored them, for the fact that she wanted this as much as he did. She decided to make the first  
move. She leaned in for the kiss, closing her eyes hoping he was going to do the same.

"Bolly, are you sure you've not had to much to drink? " Gene asked, checking first as he didn't want to take advantage. Alex found this a sweet side of Gene that she  
really admired. Which made her more sure she wanted this.

"Gene" Alex said, now giving him the look. Gene knew it had to be him to make the next move, other wise Alex would feel too shy. Gene leaned in, his  
eyes closed and Alex knew this was it. She closed her eyes, waiting  
for the touch of his lips against hers. She felt his breath on her lips as they began to  
touch. The kiss was like no other she had had, it felt like just letting go of the  
world and just holding on to Gene. Not even knowing what she was feeling, she  
found herself lying backwards so that Gene was leaning over her, kissing her. The ice was finally broken and nothing would stop them now. Alex was getting  
excited and she could tell Gene was as well. Gene started to undo her top as Alex undid his. Gene put his hand up her skirt; Alex would never have let this happen with any other men unless she was so drunk that she didn't know what she was doing. But she was not even drunk and neither was he. It all just felt so right for the both of them. After minutes and minutes of kissing and groping they move them selves into Alex's bedroom. They both continued to undress each other. Gene pulled the red cover over them and Alex laughed.

"What is it Bolly?" Gene asked.

"Nothing, nothing just...have you got a condom?" Alex asked.

"Yeah is that where this is leadin' then?" Gene said, trying to be cheeky.

"Just shut up and put it on" Alex answered, getting rather frustrated.

"Bloody hell Bolly, that's just asking for trouble" Gene said, getting rather excited whiles putting it on

"You going to teach me a lesson are you then?" Alex's said, playing along, flirting back with him.

"You bet I am Bolly" Gene said, leaning over her.

Everything from then on was just a blur. It went on and on and yet it only  
felt like a few minutes to them. They did not hear the knock at the door.

Knock …Knock … Knock … BANG !!

"What?" Alex woke up, sweating. The knocking and the bang were  
just in her head. She look beside her, Gene was not there. Was it just a dream?  
She couldn't tell. Whatever had happened, it would change everything in the  
way she looked at Gene.

To be continue ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Happy Birthday?

Alex walked into work feeling tired and a bit stressed. After what had happened last night, she wasn't sure if it was real. She seemed sure that it had happened but the world around her just didn't seem to add up. She didn't know what she would say to Gene and if what had happened was real and, if it had happened then why would he run off so quickly and quietly. Everyone seemed to be smiling at her and giving her their greetings in the hallway as she made her way up to the office. Alex put her bag on her desk and sat down, taking off her white jacket. She suddenly felt dizzy.

Another flashback was coming to her mind. It was dark. She felt cold. She found herself in a room. The walls were grey and you could see that the wallpaper was falling off, barely any left. She looked all around her and spotted some blood on the floor. Alex began to get worried. She heard a woman screaming and ran towards where the noise was coming from. Alex looked around the corner and found two people tied to chairs. It seemed like they were cut many times. As Alex took a step towards them, two men dressed in black stepped forwards with guns in their hands. She stepped back again. Alex didn't know how she had gotten here, but whatever was going on it was dangerous. One of the men took his mask off and Alex could only see the back of his head. One of the people spoke, it sounded like a female voice.

"Why are you doing this? I never did anything"

"Shut up! Don't you see? This is why you're here … because you did do something … and now you will pay that price." The man in black shouted in the young girls face, his gun pressed to the side of her face. The girl started crying.

"Drake! Get out of there, Drake don't go in" Gene was shouting but Alex couldn't see him.

"DRAKE" Gene shouted again, louder this time. Alex fell to the floor and blacked out.

" Ma'am you ok?" Shaz asked as Alex lifted her head up from her desk.

"Yeah…Shaz, I'm fine thank you." Alex replied, only looking up for a moment, smiling slightly. It had happed again, it felt real and yet she knew that it couldn't have been as she was only sat there a second ago.

Shaz walked over to her desk and picked up a card, she walked back over to Alex, holding the card out to her.

"For you Ma'am" Shaz said, as she walked back to her own desk. Alex held the card wondering what it was for, she looked over at Gene, but he was on the phone. Flashbacks were coming to her again, flashbacks from last night. The way she had felt when she was with him was unlike anything she had felt for him before. Now she only had to look at Gene and all of those feelings would come back. She watched as he put the phone down and turned in her direction. Alex looked away quickly, hoping that he hadn't seen her looking at him, but he had.

He opened the door and called Alex to his office.

"Drake, a word"

Alex started to worry a little, if what she assumed had happened, had actually happened, what would he say…would he treat her differently to usual? She tried to remain professional with him; it would be the only way she could be with him.

"So what's up with you today, Sulky Knickers?" Gene asked, he could sense that she was a little bit upset.

"Nothing I err… I'm not sure if something actually happened, and just wondered if you knew at all? Alex asked, hoping to get some answers.

"What the 'ell are you talkin' 'bout Bolly?" Gene asked her, his confusion evident on his face.

"Last night … what happened?" Alex asked bluntly.

"What d' you mean, what 'appened last night? We all went to Luigi's, we had a few drinks and I walked you to your flat, where I left you, and went 'ome. Why, did you 'ave a few too many after I left?" Gene asked, smirking.

"I don't know…maybe I did, are you positively certain that's what happened?" Alex asked him.

"Er…yes Bolly…why, what d' you think happened? What happened after I left?" Gene asked her, concern showing in his features.

Alex knew then that it must have been a dream. But, what about the flashbacks that had kept coming into her head? It must have been a dream, she must have been remembering a dream, but it felt so real, it didn't feel anything like a dream at all. It felt like it happened last night. What Gene had said was right; the team all did go for drinks at Luigi's, just like they do most nights. She remembered Gene walking her upstairs too. Something was not right.

"Never mind…who was on the phone early?" Alex said changing the subject.

"That was my informant. Now a man called Mike Lees has been dealing drugs in my city, which I will not let 'appen again. I 'ave been told they are meeting by the river at 1pm. So we need to get down there and arrest them when they make the deal." Gene explained.

"Do we know who is buying the drugs?" Alex asked.

"Billy Green" Gene answered.

Alex nodded her head, and looked at the computer. It was her birthday. She didn't even know it. She had lost track of time.

"Gene is this really the date today?" Alex asked.

"Yes Bolly, your birthday and yet you still want to take down scum. Normally people try and take the day off but oh no Bolly, you're still here…can't get rid of you can we?" Gene said with a smile. Alex laughed.

"I can't believe I forgot my own birthday…that must be what the card was for" Alex said, opening the card Shaz had given her earlier. The card was from all of the team, wishing her a happy birthday. She smiled.

"So you not got anythin' planned for tonight then?" Gene asked, hoping to take her out if she would let him.

"No, I guess not…Why?" Alex asked.

"Well if you wanted I could err … take you for a drink or dinner maybe?" Gene mumbled, looking at the floor.

Alex smiled. She loved the idea of going on another date.

"Yeah ok … it's a date then?" Alex said, walking back to her desk.

To be continue ...


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Bolly-Knickers aka Katie

Chapter 3 – The Deal

The Quattro had skidded across the ground; it spun around to face the other way. Gene, Alex, Ray and Chris all had to step out of the car.

"Right then team let's make sure we do this right," Gene closed the car door. Mike and Billy had arrived, both had come by car. Both stepped out, Mike holding a black brief case and Billy holding a load of cash. A woman climbed out of Mike's car.

"What the bloody 'ell is she doing there?" Gene asked, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Why who is that?" Alex asked him, confused.

"That's my informant, Holly page" Gene said, not too pleased that she was there.

" Oh my god! Wait a minute… That's the girl!" Alex said, remembering that the girl who was currently getting out of the car was the same girl she had dreamed about being tied up. By now, Billy and Mike had swapped the black brief case with the cash.

"GO, GO, GO, GO!" Gene shouted.

Chris and Ray ran towards Mike Lees. Chris got quite a way ahead of Ray. Gene went over to take the black brief case off of Billy. A lot of weed fell out in the process.

"Oh dear, look what we got here" Gene smirks.

Chris had managed to knock Mike to the floor, but Mike had head-butted Chris and then he punched him with his left arm and knocked Chris out cold.

"Chris you're such a girl!" Ray shouted back at him, as he chased after Mike, who held a gun to Holly's head.

"I told you Billy, I told you what would happed if you set me up. Dean is going to fucking kill you … You hear me, FUCKING KILL YOU!" Mike shouted.

"Come on mate put the gun down" Ray said, trying to stay calm.

"Get in the car … get in the FUCKING CAR" Mike shouted at Holly, who was screaming in fear of being shot. Mike got into the car and drove off with Holly.

"What have you done …" Billy asked, looking at Gene. Alex glanced over at Gene; he put his head down, ashamed of Ray and Chris's actions.

"Well done you two, we might just have lost a bloody killer now." Gene shouted in their direction. Alex looked over at Chris and ran to his side.

"Chris, are you ok? Chris can you hear me?" Alex asked. Chris started to open his eyes.

"My head" Chris said, squinting in pain.

"Come on Chris, can you get up?" Alex asked.

"Yeah thanks DI Drake" Chris said, getting up from the ground.

"What for?" Alex asked him.

"For caring" Chris answered, trying to smile. Alex smiled back and helped Chris to the car.

"You're such a girl Chris." Gene said, waiting for them to get back to the car.

"Leave him alone Gene" Alex said getting into the car.

Gene and Alex walked into the interview room. Billy looked at them both as they entered, nervous.

"So Billy, where did Mike Lees go?" Gene asked him, stubbing out a cigarette.

"I don't know" Billy answered.

"How well do you know Mr. Lees?" Alex asked.

"Well, he's just some guy I know from a mate of mine." Billy answered her.

Alex pulled out the evidence bag where the weed that had fallen out of the brief case had been placed.

"This was in the black brief case which you seemed to be swapping for money. Were the drugs meant for you then?" Alex asked Billy, trying to get some sort of answer from him.

"No" Billy said.

"Who were the drugs for then Billy?" Alex asked him.

"Dean," He answered.

"This is the man that Mike said was going to kill you" Gene asked.

"Yeah, I was buying those drugs for him so that he would leave me alone… me and Holly." Billy answered, clearly getting upset now.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked him.

Billy looked down at the table; he knew he would have to come clean if he had any chance of being safe.

"He said if I did this he would leave Holly be. She doesn't know it but I like her a lot and Dean wanted her. Holly and me, we kissed the other night and he saw us, he beat the crap out of me, said that if I buy him this stuff then he would leave Holly and me alone. But Mike has taken Holly; I don't know what to do… I mean they are going to kill me" Billy said, angrily punching the desk.

"It will be ok … we are here to protect you and we will find Holly." Alex said rubbing his arm. Gene walked out of the interview room. Alex followed after him.

"So, what now?" Gene asked her.

"Well, we need to make sure that Billy is safe so we need someone to stay and protect him for the night and for Holly well …." Alex stopped as Holly had walk into the Police Station.

"What the…?" Gene said as Alex and Gene walked over.

"I got away … but they're coming for him … please help me. Please…" Holly begged them, falling to the floor. Alex could see that she had been punched many times, the bruises were just starting to show.

"I'm ok, just so weak…" Holly said.

"Don't worry you'll be fine … Shaz can you come over please!!" Alex called her over. Shaz ran over to them.

"Look after this girl for a moment could you?" Alex asked her.

"Yes ma'am" Shaz replied, taking Holly somewhere to sit. Billy walked out to see Holly.

"Holly!" Billy cried, running to give her a hug. Holly hugged him back.

"Did you tell them?" Billy asked.

"I had to … Dean would of just kept asking for more off you till you had no choice. I'm sorry Billy but it had to be done" Holly said looking rather upset and scared.

"Ok" Billy said, holding her close. He looked at Gene.

"Will you protect us … Holly and me, will we be safe?" Billy asked, not to Alex, he wanted the answer from Gene as he had not said much.

"Yeah we will…give you police protection, no worries but we need to talk to Holly here about what just happened." Gene answered.

After the interview with Holly, it seemed that she had no idea where she was and how far away she was from where she had been dropped off. After Billy and Holly were done with the interviews, they both went to stay at his place together.

"Great, we got nothing. No place of where he is or what he's doing next" Gene said, not happy with what had happened.

"Well at least Holly is safe, that's something Gene" Alex said walking off back to her desk.

It was getting late and time to go home. Alex and Gene were the only ones who were still working, trying to find where Mike and Dean had gone. They checked where Mike and Dean lived and neither was anywhere to be seen. Not even the neighbour knew where they had gone. Alex sat by her desk just looking at Dean and Mike's profiles. Gene picked up the little blue box off his desk. He looked over at Alex and saw that she was not in the best of moods. He thought that the time was not right yet. He put the blue box in his pocket, and walked over to her.

"You ok?" He asked her, just as she looked up at him.

"Yea fine just a bit tired" Alex answered him, sighing quietly.

"So do you still want dinner tonight?" Gene asked.

Alex smiled at him, "Yea … what time?" She asked.

"Oh about 8pm?" Gene said. Alex thought 8pm was the time when Gene had come to her in her dream. Flash backs of that first kiss came back in to her mind.

"Bolly … is that ok?" Gene asked, trying to get her to answer back as Alex was just looking at the floor.

"Yea that's fine" Alex said giving him a coy smile.

"Right then…" Gene said, "You had better get home and get ready, me too. I'll be at yours at 8pm then." Gene said.

"Ok" Alex said, walking out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Bolly-Knickers aka Katie

Chapter 4 – The Birthday Date

Alex was at home getting ready for her dinner with Gene. She could not believe he had asked her out. Gene had not taken her out for dinner since the night before the car bomb went off and her mum and dad died. Alex was just putting her boots on and doing up the zip when there was a knock at the door. She knew it was Gene but he was a bit early, he had a little blue box in his hand. He was thinking about giving the necklace to her, but when the door opened he put it back in to his pocket, he still couldn't find the words to tell her why he had bought it for her or how he felt about her. Gene was standing with a plain black suit on and a blue tie around his neck, looking at Alex as she opened the door. Alex was glad that it was not the same suit as the one in her dream.

"We off then?" Gene said, cutting straight to the point.

"Bet you say that to all the girls" Alex replied, flirting with him the first chance she got, she glanced to the left of him, suddenly embarrassed by what she had said. She thought to herself that was a bit much for a first line; she noticed that Gene looked a bit shocked too. Alex walked in front of him as Gene followed afterwards. Gene and Alex went to Luigi's for dinner; it seemed silly to go over to the other side of town when Luigi's was just over the road. Plus they had a big day tomorrow.

"So then Bolly, another birthday, another year what do you normally do? I bet you go out with all your posh tart friends and get drunk don't you?" Gene said starting the conversation off so very well, Alex just smiled.

"No … I just like my birthday to be quiet really, I don't like a lot of fuss." She answered, Gene nodded. As Gene was getting the blue box from his pocket he though it was the perfect time to give her the necklace that he had been waiting to give to her all day, his hand started to sweat a little from holding it so tightly. Alex could not see clearly at all but could see that Gene was holding something in his hand as his arm was under the table in a weird position. Just as Gene was about to give her the necklace Luigi walked over, interrupting him, Gene put it back very unhappy with him coming over.

"Signorina Happy Birthday…are you staying? Not leaving are you?" Luigi asked, as the last time Alex had dinner with Gene it was more of a leaving dinner then a real date.

"Thank you and no I'm not … yet" Alex said looking at Gene, Luigi smiled.

"And you've not seen your friend for a while" asked Luigi, talking about Evan.

"No I haven't, I've been too busy thinking about him…I mean other things," Alex said, it was clear she was thinking about Gene and went red in the face at the fact that Luigi knew it was Gene who she was thinking about. Gene was a bit clueless about the whole conversation, but didn't like the fact that Luigi had brought Evan up in the conversation.

"Ahhh I see …" Luigi said, singing away as he walked off, Alex and Gene laughed. As the night went on the smiles got bigger and the laughing got louder, it was probably the most fun they had together since Alex had arrived.

After finishing the starter, main meal and pudding and cheese of course, Alex felt very full, Gene on the other hand got seconds. Alex laughed at Gene as he was still getting every little bit of food off his plate.

"What?" Gene asked, after finish his second lot of food.

"Nothing" Alex replied, with a big smile on her face. Gene went off to the toilets for a moment and Luigi walked over to collect the plates.

"So you had a good birthday no?" Luigi asked.

"Yes I did thank you" Alex answered.

"And he makes you happy no?" Luigi asked, talking about Gene. Alex thought for a moment. All the time they had spent together. Even if they did not get along in the end when they were together he made her feel safe in this world and he did make her happy.

"I guess he does sometimes yeah … but don't ever tell him that" Alex answered, hoping Gene wouldn't hear them talking. Luigi smiled and walked off as Gene came back.

"Right then Bolly Knickers should I be getting you home then?" Gene asked.

"Yeah ok let me just get my bag." She replied, picking up her bag. Gene walked round the corner and Alex about to follow him out when Luigi spoke to her, "You going to stay now … with him?"

"It's only a date" Alex answered.

"Ahh yes, but it's more then that is it not?" Luigi said knowing full well he was right. Alex smiled dropping her head to face the ground then back up again, just as Gene came back round the corner to see why Alex hadn't followed him.

"You coming then or you still hungry?" Gene asked. Alex smiled and took Gene's hand and they walked out, Gene raised his eyebrow in surprise.

When Alex and Gene walked out of Luigi's, Alex noticed Shaz and Chris were on the other side of the road coming back from a nightclub. No make up for Chris this time, not after his eyeliner incident. Chris was making jokes again, making Shaz laugh. Chris and Shaz had become even closer since Shaz had gotten out of hospital, always together and always happy. Alex carried on walking round hand in hand with Gene. Gene for once was not saying a lot, and Alex thought he was being rather shy, which seemed odd for Gene. Alex noticed that Chris and Shaz hadn't seen them and thought that it was probably for the best. When they both reached the flat she let go of Gene's hand to open the door.

"So do you want another drink? I mean I have some red wine we could open if you wanted?" Alex asked.

"Err … yea sure why not Bolly" Gene answered. He thought he would probably be on his way home but his Bolly was changing a few things tonight that was for sure. Alex opened the door letting Gene in and he walked in sitting himself on the settee. He looked around the flat, as most of the time when he ends up taking her back from a drunken night, he can never remember what the place looks like. Alex got out two glasses and the bottle of red wine and brought them over to where Gene was sat, placing them on the coffee table. Alex poured the wine into the two glasses, filling them right to the top.

"Cheers" said Alex, knocking her glass with his.

"So then how's your birthday been?" Gene asked her, taking a mouthful of the wine.

"Yea … not bad considering I got stuck spending it with you" Alex answered feeling that she needed to knock him back a bit. Keep him on his toes.

"Oh but come on Bolly, you enjoyed it … even if you did have to work" Gene said with a rare smile, Alex just laughed and smiled. By the end of the night they had drunk all of the wine. Alex and Gene had already drunk so much that evening already that they really were out of it, Gene had even switched the radio on and asked Alex to dance.

"Com' on Drake it's your birthday, I bet you are a right little dancer when you wanna be" Gene asked, pulling Alex's arm up to join him.

"You wish," Alex said, now being forced by Gene to dance with him.

It didn't last very long because both them got tired after a long night , plus they were both very drunk. Both of them collapsed back down on the settee, Gene sat on one side and Alex on the other, but not for long, both of them slowly moved up towards each other. Gene moved up, trying to be as discreet as possible. When Alex saw this she moved up more after every time Gene did. When they both met in the middle of the settee Gene decided to put his arm round her. Alex rested her head on his chest and could hear his heart beating quite loud. She moved her head up to face Gene and he turned his head to face her.

"What?" Gene asked.

"Its amazing … your heart beat it's real. Everything is so real." Alex replied.

"You really are pissed ain't you? " Gene said, Alex just smiled back at him in response. Gene looked at his watch; he knew he had to go otherwise he wouldn't even make it out of bed the next morning.

"Blimey Bolly I'd better be getting home, it's 2am" Gene said, knowing that he was have one hell of a hang over the next day. As he got up slowly from the settee the little blue box fell out of his pocket.

"Oh right yea … of course, I'll just let you out" Alex said, walking to the door. She stood there whilst Gene waited for her to say something.

"How will you get home, you're as pissed as I am" Alex asked.

"Hey I maybe pissed but I can hold my drink. But I'll get a taxi home" Gene answered.

"Ok good and I'm not that bad" Alex said, giving her self some credit, even though she was pretty pissed. Gene laughed a little, but didn't bother to say anything else. He was too pissed to think of anything anyway.

"Oh and thank you Gene for a wonderful birthday" Alex said standing a little closer to Gene than she was before. Gene nodded his head and stood a little closer to Alex.

"Anytime," Gene answered.

Alex and Gene stood there just looking at each other, giving each other the look they each had when they both know that something could happen. Who would be the first to break away? Or indeed make the first move? Gene thought 'fuck it I am going for it'. He leaned in closer to Alex's body, stroking her face with his hand. Alex looked at him with her mouth open. She closed it and then swallowed hard; she had managed to maintain eye contact with Gene. She could feel his breath on her skin now when he was about to touch her lips. The lips he had wanted to kiss since he had laid eyes on her. Gene had kept his eyes open till he was so close to touching Alex's lips that only when he could not see her lips no more, did he closes his eyes. Alex was in a panic, his body being so close to her in this way. 'What if everything would change?' Alex thought. All of these thoughts running around in her head, she got scared. She didn't know if she was ready, she gave Gene a hug and he hugged her back holding her hips, confused so very much but it didn't matter. He could always blame the drink. Alex let go.

"Errr … Goodnight then Bolly" Gene said walking off. Alex regretted her actions immediately, why didn't she kiss him? Did she really have a crush on Gene? Did he feel the same way? These thoughts were going round and round in her head. The thoughts had always been there but Alex had never shown this in front of anyone. She didn't even think she had these feelings until she had had that dream. But after tonight she knew that their relationship was going to change and maybe for the better. She went to bed and after a lot of thinking, she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chapter 5 – Back to the future

Alex had not been sleeping well again. Tossing and turning in her sleep. She left the window open again. The wind was a little cold tonight she pulled up her cover.

Alex woke up. She found herself where she was shot, 2008. Her head was bleeding very much just as it should be after a shot to the head. She couldn't feel anything. Layton was nowhere to be seen. She saw Molly and Evan come towards her.

"Mummy" Molly cried.

"Molly?" Alex answered in disbelief, had she made it back, Alex thought to herself. What made her come back? All that time trying to find a reason and there was no reason she just found herself back 2008. Was it too good to be true?Molly ran towards her holding her hands out to hug her, when Alex saw a man standing behind Evan and Molly. He is holding a gun.

"Layton no … Layton don't you dare!" Alex shouted. BANG!

Alex woke up in her bed. It's back to 1981 again.

"Molly" Alex shouted to herself feeling upset and in fear of what just happen. She screamed. After doing so she then started to cry into her pillow.

"It's got to be a dream … its must be" Alex said, trying to reassure herself. All the weird voices she had heard and the images that she had seen, they all felt so real. When she woke up she could feel her head hurting so very much. Seeing Molly made her feel happy for a moment and her being shot. Or was it Molly who got shot? Or Evan. She didn't see the out come. Alex could not work out what had happened. Alex went back to sleep hoping that she would not have anymore weird voices or images come to her mind.

Alex woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing; she reached for the phone slowly, feeling very hung over.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"Hello ma'am just checking if you're still coming in?" Shaz asked.

"Yea Shaz I will be in" Alex answered.

"OK then ma'am, see you at work" Shaz said.

"OK Shaz bye" Alex said, putting down the phone.

Alex held her hands in her head. She got up after having five more minutes in bed. She made herself a cup of tea and toasts before she went out. She sat herself down on the settee. The little blue box was still there from last night. Alex picked it up.

"What's this?" Alex said to herself. As she opened up the little blue box she find inside a sliver diamond necklace. Alex's chin dropped and her eyes widened. Her heartbeat was now racing. Under the necklaces was a little note. She opened up the note. The note read:

To Alex

Happy Birthday

Gene x

Alex laughed.

"With a kiss" Alex said to herself. She put the necklace on in the mirror and headed out to work with her white jacket and bag. Also Alex had the biggest grin on her face.

Everyone was in before Alex, always seemed to be that way. Gene was sat at his desk. He already sent out a load of people trying to find Mike and Dean. Nothing had come back yet. He checked to see if Holly and Billy were ok. No one had try to get them over night, so a very quite night indeed. He looked over at Alex desk.

"Oh shit" Gene said, putting his hand in his pocket he could not find the little blue box. Gene looked round his desk even though he knew he had it at least at Luigi's, he was panicking now; he still wanted to give it to her.

Everyone was very busy this morning trying to find if Mike and Dean had any friends or contacts that they maybe staying at. Shaz still find a moment to catch Chris.

"Hey did you like going out last night?" Shaz asked.

"Yea it was good. Hey did you want to go out for dinner on Friday somewhere really nice a bit more up market" Chris asked.

"Aww babe I'd love to." Shaz answered. Ray watched them, nodding his head.

"Come on Chris we are trying to find a killer here that you let go of" Ray shouted. Chris put down his head down in shame.

Alex walked into the office. Everyone seemed so busy. She walked into Gene's office.

"Oh at last, you got here" Gene said to Alex. He saw the necklace round her neck. He smiled knowing he given it to her without a word. He thought he must have left it at hers or made himself look very silly last night. Well he knew he probably did anyway by trying to kiss her and getting turned down.

"Yea sorry I am a bit late but I had someone round quite late last night" Alex said looking at Gene. Gene smiled.

"So what's going on this morning anyway its looking very busy" Alex asked.

"Well everyone is trying to find where the hell Mike and Dean have got to. But no one has a bloody clued" Gene answered holding his hands on his head. As Alex was about to walk out of his office she turn to him.

"Oh and Thanks Gene it's beautiful" Alex said playing with the necklace.

"It's fine Bolly … but don't go all dotheyDorothy on me" Gene said giving her a wink that was quite unexpected.

She glared at him, remembering last night the almost kiss moment. She felt like she needed to explain why she didn't. But then surely that would mean she likes him? She could see in Gene's eye he was thinking the same way. Does she remember it? Surely she does? Gene thought. His questions need answering and he found the perfect way to find out.

"So do you remember anything last night … I would not be shock if you couldn't?" Gene asked with a deeper tone voice. Oh she could remember quite cleanly. She may have been pissed but having nearly kissing Gene last night she would remember of course.

"Yes I was not that … well … do you remember?" Alex answered in a nervous tone, for once not wanting to bring up the kiss in case it didn't plan out well. Gene now knew she was clearly not ready to talk about it and either was he. So to end it all there was only one way.

"Well I remember dinner but not so much after we went to yours. Remember getting a taxi home but errr… nope not a lot." Gene answered.

Chris looked at Mike's background. Looking through all of the documents on him he came across a name that seemed to keep coming back. Arthur Layton. When Layton was banged up he and Mike shared a cell. Mike had been sent down for five years for stealing cash out of a shop. He also just happened to get out at the same time as Layton. Chris thought this maybe important. Chris knocked on the door, knocking at perfect time for Gene and Alex.

"Yes what is it Chris?" Gene asked.

"I was looking through Mike's records and he got sent down for stealing cash out of a shop and just got out very recently … and he shared a cell with Arthur Layton." Chris answered.

Alex's face went white as a ghost. Flashbacks of Layton shooting Molly came back to her, Evan running to her side. She had never seen the part of Evan running to Molly's side. She then saw Layton taking another go. His hands shaking as he shot the gun at Alex. Alex falls back into darkness.

"Drake, you feeling alright?" Gene asked.

Alex had found herself on the floor as she looked up at Gene and Chris who were looking at her. Alex got up; everyone in the office had looked round. She felt rather embarrassed.

"That hang-over really got to you today ain't it. That's my fault maybe you should just take the day off." Gene said pulling Alex up with his arms. He let go quickly because all of his team was watching him holding Alex in his arms. Alex smiled.

"No it's ok I'm fine … so Chris carry on" Alex said, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Err … that is it really I had finished" Chris said, backing down.

"Well Chris you might have done something right for once. Right then Drake I think we should go see Mr. Layton shall we?" Gene said taking his jacket. Alex followed on after.

Gene and Alex had arrived at the old shipyard where they were told Layton would be. Alex felt a shiver go down her back, like she was entering a dangerous area.

"Layton" Gene shouted.

They looked round. Layton was no where to be seen. Alex went into a small room filled with paper. Some paper stuck on the wall, some all over the desk and floor. Not a wall to be seen just filled with paper. She looked round. She found a locked drawer.

"Oh would you look at that not around. I wonder what buddy's he's staying out with" Gene shouted from the other side of the room.

"Gene in here" Alex called him. Gene walked over.

"It's a bit small but if it's good enough for you I could give it a go …" Gene said looking round. Can he not take anything seriously, Alex thought to herself.

"Gene look around, maybe Layton would have a few secrets hidden in there, but how can we get inside?" Alex asked hoping he would come up with a good idea. Or not. Gene had a good filthy joke about when Alex asked "How can we get inside" but he thought better not as this was serious. He smashed the drawer open. Lots of cash was hidden inside.

"Bloody hell! Where does a messed up sod like him get this cash from?" Gene asked to himself more then Alex.

"Drugs?" Alex answered. Gene nodded. Alex noticed a phone number on the wall that had "Mike" written on it. She ripped it off the wall.

"Look" Alex said, giving him the piece of paper.

"Looks like it's started to get somewhere Bolly." Gene said as he walked back to the car.

Back at the station Chris had one magazine with football on it and another one which he was reading with jewellery in it. He looked over at Shaz. He felt his heart melt every time he looked at her. He wanted to find out what ring Shaz would like as he was thinking about popping the big question. He just could not think of how he would know if she felt the same and how she would like him to ask her. Alex and Gene got back to the station. Chris thought he would ask Drake to see if she could find out for him.

"Err … ma'am … err boss" Chris called nervously.

"Yes Chris" Alex answered.

"Can I speak to you in private for a moment?" Chris asked, taking the magazine still in his hand.

"Ok Chris but let it be quick because I've got a lot to do today" Alex said, as she followed Chris outside the office.

"So what is it Chris?" Alex asked wanting to get back.

"Look I know this is not your place but I don't know who else to ask and you're a women right?" Chris asked as Alex gave him an odd look.

"Well I am either that or I am wearing the wrong underwear." Alex said giggling at her own joke.

"Well its Shaz … please promise me, you won't tell her, anyone" Chris asked.

"I won't just tell me what it is?" Alex asked trying to move this talk quickly as possible.

"Well I wanna ask her to marry me" Chris answered. Alex looked away from the window and looked at Chris in the eye. She smiled.

"Chris that's brilliant I am sure she will say yes" Alex said.

"Thanks but errr … I need to find out what ring she likes. You know all the little things like that. I want to make it prefect for her. I just wanted your help to find out what ring she would like. I have been saving up for it and I just didn't know who else to ask." Chris asked. Alex smiled again.

"I am sure however you do it she will love it. Trust me if you love someone enough, it wont matter. But I will help you with the ring if I can but I know for fact she loves this one." Alex said pointing to the ring on the page.

"What, that one there ma'am?" Chris asked.

"Yea I remember her pointing it out to me a few weeks back. She said her mum had one just like it. She always wanted one of her own." Alex said, another flashback, to the point where she was having a conversation with Shaz about the ring, hitting her. As Shaz was talking to her she seemed like she wanted Chris to ask her the big question but Alex was not really listening all that much she was confused on what the hell was going on.

"Ma'am?" Chris asked, wondering why Alex was looking at Shaz.

Alex was just staring at Shaz. Shaz didn't notice by any luck. It happened yet again but that time it was something that had already happed. What the hell was going on?

"Sorry… yes… ok well, good luck Chris, take care of her" Alex said walking back to her desk.

She looked over at Gene. He was on the phone. He didn't look to happy. He slammed the phone down, ruffled his hair till his hands were onto his face covering his eyes. He got up from his seat and opened the office door.

"Right loads of basted have just kidnapped Holly and Billy. They are armed bastards and Ray has only just got through because his radio went dead for five minutes. And in that time they got there, taken Billy and Holly and have driven off. Ray's following them now so we need to get going over there to back him up so everyone move, move, move !!" demanded Gene, running out of the office with Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Men In Black

Gene had been driving for a bit at some speed. Alex didn't like it too much especially when Gene didn't wear his seatbelt and every time Alex put hers on Gene and her would get into an argument about it.

"What have I told you about that seatbelt? You're a police officer." Gene demanded. His eyes glazed at her for a second and then back to look where he was going.

"Which is more the reason to put it on" Alex answered back. Gene huffed. After following what Ray was doing they found themselves stopping around at the back of an old warehouse. Gene and Alex had stepped out of the car both holding guns.

"Ray you got backup on your side now?" Gene asked talking into the radio. Ray looked round to find he had back up.

"Rodger that Gov" Ray answered on his new radio he been given after the other one had broken on the one time he needed it the most.

Gene put the radio back in his jacket. Gene walked over to the warehouse; he turned around, watching Alex leaning on his Quattro holding the gun in her hand. What a moment that was for him. The two most loved things and they were together. If only he had a photo he thought to himself. Plus her holding the gun gave him the right horn, as he would put it. She looked at him with the expression on her face that said don't you dare. Gene ignored it.

"Are you coming then or you just going to stand by my Quattro all day looking too good for your own bloody good" Gene shouted, after doing so he still found himself looking her up and down.

"You can't just go running in Gene, we have no back up on this side of the warehouse." Alex shouted back to Gene, just as some cars came round the corner. She looked back at Gene with a raised eyebrow.

"We can now" Gene said with a smirk on his face.

He walked into the warehouse, making Alex run to catch up with him. Entering the warehouse they found that it was wet from the rain during the day. Alex could not make out what this old warehouse use to be used for. Everything had gone barley anything left, apart from some old wallpaper and holes in the walls. Alex moved her feet in a circle as she looked around. The room was huge. The place was so creepy Alex thought. They could both hear shouting from above them. Gene and Alex looked at one another with alert faces, knowing full well that it was Mike. Alex had nearly gripped hold of Gene's hand in the moment. They looked round following the voices that started to sound all the more distressed. The rooms were getting darker as the sun outside was setting. Alex had left her jacket in the car so she was feeling cold. The shouting was getting louder. They walked around Alex staying very closely behind Gene with they guns at the ready. Following the sound of Mike's, and now Dean's voices. Alex had come cross some very old and rusty stairs.

"Up here" Alex called to Gene when she began to walk up the stairs with her heels making a clung sounded with each step. Gene followed on after her. When they got to the top it was just an empty room with two doors. One door was on the left and one door on the right. Gene opened the door to his left, slowly just to see if it was safe to walk through. Alex went to the door on her right opening it she went on through. She had a look around, the walls were grey and you could see that the wallpaper was falling off. She looked down spotted some blood on the floor.

"Oh my god" Alex whispered to herself. She just realised where she was. She had been here before, when she had had the flashback in the office. It was all happening like she saw it. So she knew what was to come. Her heart was racing like mad and she didn't have Gene near her. She felt out of her depth.

Gene had gone the other way he could see round the door just about. Billy and Holly were tied up. Gene was about to walk in when two men dressed in black stepped forwards with guns in their hands. Holly screamed when the man punch Billy in the face, knocking him to the floor the other man picked up Billy with his chair that he was still tied to but had fallen down as he was punched. Alex heard Holly screaming and ran towards her. She saw what Gene did from the other side of that room. Gene turned round to find Alex was not behind him.

"Shit … where the hell has she gone?" Gene muttered under his breath. He was worried about her.

One of the men took his mask off and Alex could only see the back of his head. But she knew who it was. Gene had already headed back down the stairs to send back up in. Alex could see Holly and Billy had been cut many times over. The blood was bleeding slowly out of the cuts, feeling such pain, Billy breathed hard through his teeth. Holly was crying uncontrollably. Billy was trying to keep it together for Holly but Alex could see that he was scared.

"Why are you doing this? I never did anything" Holly asked, crying with a dispersed voice. Tears were running down her face, dropping off at the end of her chin. Her eyes more red then they ever had been before. The man took off his mask … it was Dean, the man who had been obsessed with her since the day they had met.

"Shut up! Don't you see? This is why you're here … because you did do something … and now you will pay that price." Dean shouted in Holly's face, his gun pressed to the side of her face. She started to cry even more if that was possible. Alex heard something, she looked round.

"Drake! Get out of there, Drake don't go in" Gene was shouting but Alex couldn't see him. There was a window from where the voice was coming from, she opened it.

"DRAKE" Gene shouted again, louder this time. She looked down Gene and the rest of the team were looking up at her. Dean saw Alex out of the corner of his eye.

"Get her" Mike whispered to Dean. Dean crept up slowly behind Alex. With the gun sweating in one hand, he put it to the side of her face. Alex screamed breathing heavier. Dean whispered in her ear.

"Shhhhh. Now come this way … otherwise I will shoot you before you know what hit you luv, now give me that gun." Dean demand gripping hold of Alex's arm and taking the gun off her. Gene looked up hopeless with a gut feeling in his stomach.

"Bring her back here" Gene shouted up knowing nothing would come of it but he would do anything to get her back. Mike still had his mask on.

"You stay where you are … coppers uh? Well you dare to enter this room and she dies … all of them will die." Dean spat.

Gene knew it would be dangerous to enter but he had to save them somehow and the stakes had just got higher. His Bolly was in there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Great Escape

Alex was sat down on a small chair, her hands and feet tied to it. She looked over at Holly and Billy as Dean was tying her to the chair. She thought this is what is to come if she does not get away. Dean smiled at her in a creepy way like he was enjoying all of it. Alex screwed up her face wanting to slap him so hard like the time she slapped Gene, but even harder than that. Dean stood up pointing the gun at all three of them moving it across in a line, again and again. Mike stood up from watching Dean in the corner of the room.

"Right then girls you best stay here … if you even try getting away we will shoot. Understand?" Mike said to them all as he walked into the other room with Dean.

Dean turned round to face Mike. Dean's face had completely changed. His face looked like a little boys face with puppy dog eyes. Dean was so worried, not only had he kidnapped Billy and Holly but now a police officer. The plan was changing and going wrong. He knew it was over but if Mike knew that he was thinking of giving up he would have given him a good old punch in the face. Dean was out of his depth. He had to ask something.

"What are we going to do? I mean we kidnapped a Police Officer and we now can't get away, what the fuck are we going to do?" Dean asked. Mike felt a rush of anger, making him worry. But Dean had every right to worry. They were surrounded in every part of the warehouse and could come in at any moment.

"Look" Mike said, pulling Dean by his neck collar against the wall. Dean couldn't move and was now scared of his own mate.

"Stop it! We are going to get out of here no problem. I know where we can get out without being seen. My mate is going to pick us up and we will get away easy. Alright?" Mike explained letting Dean down, he felt out of control and out of depth. Dean nodded. Mike and Dean decided that it was time to move else where in the warehouse. Walking back into the empty room in which Alex, Billy and Holly were looking up at them hopelessly, Dean untied their feet so that they could walk. He pointed the gun at their heads.

"Follow us" Dean demanded.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked regretting that she should have not said a word. Dean looked at her with an angry face. His face was red and sweaty.

"Just do as we say alright, otherwise you'll be the first one to go wont you?" Dean said with an angry tone to his voice.

They walked all over to the other side of the warehouse. The only light she could see was the ones that were coming from the windows that seemed so far away now. She would not dare to move away from them otherwise she would probably be shot dead. Dean kept so very close to her, she could almost feel his breath on her.

Gene had had enough of the waiting game, he had to choose two people to go in with him. Of course he would choose Chris he always did but who else. But it had to be someone else other then Ray as he was on the other side of the warehouse. Chris and Ray would normally go together. But it was not a normal day. He looked in a row of all of his team; he walked up and down in a line. Who could he trust? Gene thought. He decide to give one of the new lads a try, who up until now had not said a lot for his first day.

"Chris and err … Sean would you like to come with me" Gene asked.

Everyone looked round in shock. Sean was shocked to have even been noticed. Sean was a bit like Chris in a way, he was skinny with black hair that was quite short, quite tall but still looked like he was about 12.

"Me?" Sean questioned. Gene looked round at him giving him a look.

"Well yes its not that new to you is it?" Gene had remembered the conversation with Alex about it. Alex had been the only one to really talk to Sean. She didn't say a lot to him but just gave him something to do there. She found out that Sean had been in a similar situation before and was successful. He had managed rescue the lad who had been kidnapped for about a week. Sean nodded his head and followed Gene and Chris. Gene told backup to wait outside and to only go in on his say so.

Gene looked round the room went up the stairs that he gone up before with Alex. The door in which Alex, Billy and Holly were was open wide. They had gone.

"Basted" Gene muttered under his breath. Gene felt so angry with himself for letting her out of his sight. But she was a police offer and she was smart that was for sure. Gene went to search more but knew he have to be careful. Opening each door so slowly and walking so quietly, Chris and Sean followed behind him.

Mike and Dean waited for the call from his mate, not even in the same room as Alex, Billy and Holly. It was clear they were messing up already by leaving them in another room. Alex took advantage of the situation.

"Didn't you hear them? If they see you trying to get out they will kill you?" Billy whispered to Alex.

"Look do you see that over there on the table." Alex whispered back to Billy.

Billy and Holly looked over at the table where a knife had been left.

"Yeah I see it … what about it?" Billy asked.

"Well if we can get to it in time before they get back I can cut myself free and you two, and get out of here. I know the way out we just got to be careful that's all." Alex answered; she moved her chair slowly so it didn't make to much noise.

She knocked the table so that the knife would land in her hands. But didn't land in the way she had hoped, it cut her hand and blood poured out a bit.

"Shit" Alex whispered under her breath feeling the pain of being cut by a sharp knife. She moved back next to Billy and Holly just in case Mike and Dean would come back. She started to cut at the cloth that was tied ever so tight on her hands. After cutting a little bit at time, she finally broke free.

"Yes" She whispered. She started to cut her the cloth that was around her feet, and finally she was free. She went and cut Holly and Billy free. After she had done that Holly asked, "What do we do now?"

"Get out of course" Alex answered.

"But how?" Billy questioned her.

"Follow me but we have to be quiet." Alex answered.

Alex, Billy and Holly walked down the stairs, Billy holding Holly close to him; she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He looked at her, knowing she was more scared than he was. Holly looked up at him noticing he was looking at her.

"Its going to be ok, you know" Billy said holding her more tightly.

"How do you know that?" Holly asked.

"Trust me" Billy said kissing her head. She smiled at him.

Walking down the four lots of stairs that Mike and Dean had, they still had two sets of stairs to go. It was like a maze for god sake Alex thought. Every room and hall was just empty, nothing to be seen a part from the wallpaper that was falling off and the doors and windows which seem to be a lot of. It was clear that Mike and Dean wanted to get away from the police much as possible.

BANG!

They could hear Mike and Dean running down the stairs. They knew that they had got away. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs Alex ran to the nearest room, closing the door after Billy and Holly were in. Alex was taking in deep breaths, shaking in horror of Mike and Dean finding them.

"What are we going to do? How the hell we going to get out of here?" Billy was asking holding Holly in his arms.

"Wait, I've still got my radio" Alex said, remembering that she had a radio to get hold of Gene.

"Gene we have got away … do you read me?" Alex asked, talking into the radio. Gene heard the voice from his radio. His heart leapt. Chris and Sean were pleased to know she was still alive.

"Drake where are you?" Gene asked relieved to hear her voice again.

"I not sure were on the third floor" Alex answered looking outside she could see Ray.

"Just looking outside … I can see Ray but…" Alex said as her radio battery had gone dead.

"Drake … Drake? Basted radio, why don't they ever work when you want them too" Gene said putting the radio back in his jacket.

"Come on" Gene said to Chris and Sean, walking so that he could reach over to Ray's side of the warehouse.

Alex, Billy and Holly stayed in the room, it was too unsafe to move, Alex knew that but it was also dangerous to stay in one place. Alex tried getting Ray to notice her, but he wasn't looking in her direction, she couldn't seem to get the window open. When she did it made a loud screeching noise, Alex knew she would have to leg it now but Ray had looked up, she could talk to him.

"Ray I need help, send in back up now" Alex shouted.

Alex, Billy and Holly walked out of the room slowly, making sure it was safe. Alex walked along a long hallway, which had many different rooms leading off it. Alex saw some stairs, then she heard footsteps and her heartbeat was beating so fast she knew it would be them. But it wasn't, it was Gene, Chris and Sean, who she was shocked to find with them. She never had been so happy to see Gene, she gave him a smile.

"You alright?" Gene asked walking up to Alex, Holly and Billy.

"Yeah we're fine" Alex replied.

"Good come on then, lets get you lot out of 'ere" Gene said, leading the way holding Alex in his arms. Alex felt his warmth, feeling safe again. Gene felt her skinny arms wrap him and her head resting on his chest. Gene had sent backup in now. As they made their way down the stairs, three men in the pitch-black put up their guns.

"Hands up and drop the gun" The men demand. Gene put the gun on the floor. Alex knew who it was. She could tell just by his voice. A man stepped out of the darkness. It was Layton.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Secrets

The moment she saw Layton, that moment of being shot, Molly being shot had come back to her. She didn't like thinking of Molly being hurt like that. The two other men came from the darkness; it was Mike and Dean. They were ready to shoot, until Layton shouted.

"Don't"

Alex was confused as to why Layton would want her alive after everything? Mike and Dean pushed them all to sit down around the pillar that stood in the middle of this empty room. Dean and Mike began to tie them all up, Billy tied up with Holly, Chris and Sean, and Gene tied against Alex. But this time Layton was going to make sure they didn't get away. Taken out of Gene and Alex's pockets were two sets of handcuffs and the keys. Taking them both he handcuffed them all together. He also found Chris with another pair, taking them from his pocket, he handcuffed Chris and Sean together, Layton then tied a bomb to them.

"Bloody hell Layton, you're bloody nuts" Gene shouted at Layton. Layton glared at him; fear was written across his face and yet Gene feared him more. His eyes widened as he knelt down to Gene's level.

"Well maybe … maybe I am? But guess who's going to be the ones dead? Who's the loser now Alex? Mmm … Where's your daughter mmm? Oh yea that's right, she's back home. You won't get back to her now will you?" Layton said, looking at Alex. Layton turned away from Alex, setting the timer on the bomb; it was to go off in 20 minutes.

"How the hell do you know where my daughter is? … Layton … Layton .. LAYTON !! " Alex shouted at him. How the hell did he know where Molly was? Was she in this world? Or had she really travelled back in time and Layton was on to her? What ever was going on she needed to fight her way to find Molly again Alex thought. Layton walked off, dropping the key down a hole in the wooden floor. Sean noticed the key that had been dropped by Layton.

"We need to get to that hole somehow and get that key." Sean said trying to remain calm unlike Chris. Chris was scared, struggling to get away, moving his feet and hands, he cried.

"We can't get it though!"

Gene stared at Alex; she struggled to get out even though there was no way of them getting out. She stopped struggling for a moment; seeing Gene looking at her, she wondered why Gene was just staring at her.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Well I still have my radio in my jacket your have to reach for it because I can't" Gene suggested.

"How the hell am I going to get it out of your jacket with no hands?" Alex asked. Oh she knew; she had to stick her head in his jacket and get it out with her teeth. Alex nodded her head.

"Ok" Alex said, knowing what to do. She poked her nose into his jacket, her head close to his chest; she could hear his heartbeat, beating fast. She looked up at him as Gene looked at her. Their eyes locked onto each other.

"You know if this was not a life or death moment right now being handcuffed to you would give me the right horn." Gene said; Chris and Sean looked at Gene in an odd way. They knew something was going on between them too but had never really heard them flirt in that way. Alex drew her eyes away and carried on trying to get into his pocket; she gripped it.

"Yes" Alex said leading it against her chin she push the button.

"Speak then" Alex asked.

"Raymondo, are you there?" Gene asked his face so close to Alex so that he could talk though the radio. He could feel her breath on her. If this were a different place and different time he would not be able to keep back from kissing her. Ray had picked up the Radio at last.

"Yes Gov have you found them yet?" Ray asked.

"Yeah but we are tied up on the second floor and Mike, Dean and Layton have legged it and oh yeah they have tied us to a bloody bomb! So get in here quick as you like …Oh and one last thing don't you dare lose them bastards, I want them knicked you got that Ray?" Gene demands more then asked.

"Rodger that Gov … Layton? … a Bomb?" Ray asked.

"Yes so if you would like to come untie us before we die it might help" Gene answered; Alex dropped the radio. They waited until they were found; Ray had called special branch in to get rid of the bomb. They were untied, the bomb was disconnected; Gene, Alex, Chris, Sean, Billy and Holly walked to Quattro, Gene had been told Layton, Mike and Dean had been stop and taken down the police station; this was good news to hear.

When everyone got back to the office Gene told everyone to take a break, because it had been a long day and at the moment emotions were running high. Alex went to have a sit down around the back. Gene followed her around the corner.

"You ok?" Gene asked tapping Alex on the shoulder, she looked up at him and gave him a brief smile.

"Yeah I fine … Thanks Gene again" Alex answered.

"What for?" Gene asked.

"For coming to my rescue … once again" Alex answered rolling her eyes.

Gene nodded his head and said no more. Shaz had been with Chris and Sean making sure both of them was ok. Sean had now become very much part of the team. Shaz wanted to see if Alex was doing ok as well. She walked in and saw Gene and Alex were having a talk amongst themselves. Shaz always hated it when she walked in on them whilst they were talking. There was just something about them being together, felt like she had to step back.

"Oh sorry I just came to see if you were alright Ma'am ?" Shaz asked.

"It's fine and yes I am ok Shaz thanks" Alex answered with a smile. Shaz smiled and walk back into the office. Gene looked at Alex after Shaz had left, he noticed her hand was badly cut. He grabbed Alex hand gently. Alex looked up in alert.

"What happen? Did they hurt you because if they did I …" Gene said as Alex answered quickly

"No Gene I was trying to cut thought the cloth and I cut myself with the knife."

"Well we better get that sorted out" Gene said going to get the first aid box out.

"I can do it Gene" Alex said knowing what she needed.

"No Bolly, your injured let me do it" Gene said wrapping her hand. Alex looked at him, she smiled. Gene finished off wrapping her hand, he look up seeing her smiling at him.

"All better" Gene said as he stood back up on his feet. Alex smiled at him again.

"Well then we got three interviews to get through haven't we? Alex said walking back into the office.

Gene had told Ray to do the interviews. Alex was not too happy about it but then again she was not in a mood to start an argument with Gene. She stood watching Ray and Gene when they interview Mike and Dean. She was sure they would be sent down, the evidence was so water tight now. But when it came to Layton interview Alex got a bad feeling that even when the evidence against him was so water tight she still feared that he would get away again. He knew something she didn't. What did he know? How does he know where Molly is and she doesn't? When it was time for Layton's interview she wanted to be in the room. Just as Gene and Ray came back from their break Alex grabbed Gene's arm.

"Hey let me do this one with you" Alex asked. Gene raised his eyebrow. He never understood why she was so obsessed with Layton but then again he had just tried to kill her.

"Alright Bolls, Ray DI Drake and I will be doing this interview if you don't mind" Gene said to Ray.

Ray had already proven himself today and went back to the office. Alex and Gene sat down opposite Layton. Gene did most of the talking, Layton seem to be confidence that he was going to get out even though the case against him was water tight. Gene had asked them to be put in a cell each on their own. Alex stood and watched Layton go into the cell. When the door closed Alex asked one last question to Layton though the little window.

"Where's my daughter?" Alex asked. Layton looked round to Alex walked right up to her; face-to-face.

"She's where she was always going to be Alex" Layton answered with a creepy smirk.

"Layton, tell me!" Alex demanded; Layton laughed in her face as his face turned more serious.

"Don't look at me like that I don't like it" Layton answered before turning his back to Alex not wanting to say any more. Alex walked off, not knowing what had happed to Molly.

After that eventful day the team went for drinks at Luigi's. The team had already got their drinks before Alex had arrived. When Alex walked in, the first person she looked at was Gene. Gene noticed her walk in and he lifted his head up; she smiled at him. Gene knew it would be a good night as they had nothing to fight or talk about; it would just be about them spending time together. He got a bottle of red wine and poured a glass for Alex and himself. She sat down next to Gene, taking her glass and knocked it against his.

"Cheers" Alex said drinking the wine. Gene drunk his glass down as he watched Alex drink hers. Alex looked round Chris come over to her table.

"Ma'am, I just wanted to say thanks… for you know that thing we were talking about earlier" Chris said; Alex knew he was talking about the ring but Gene had no idea. He gave Alex a puzzled look, she smiled at the fact he didn't know. She found it so funny when she had one over on him. Even in the silliest things, it was like being a kid and having a crush on someone in school but not letting them know. Alex knew when that thought came to her head she had fallen for Gene completely. She turned back to Chris and smiled.

"That's ok so when will you do it?" Alex asked keeping the mystery from Gene. God she thought she was being immature.

"Tonight ma'am me and Shaz are about to go" Chris answered. Shaz was getting her things and ready to leave.

"Good luck Chris … she'll say yes, don't worry" Alex said as Chris headed out the door with Shaz. She took another sip of her drink. Gene still had a puzzled look on his face.

"What was that all about?" asked Gene raising an eyebrow. Alex tucked in her lips.

"I err … cant say it's a secret" Alex answered taking another sip from her drink. Gene could not be bothered to ask any more, he just let out a little groan as he knocked back the rest of his drink.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The big question?

Chris was walking hand in hand with Shaz down the street. Chris put his arm around her as Shaz cuddled up to him. Shaz was wearing a blue dress with shocking blue high heel shoes and Chris was wearing black suit with a blue tie. Chris has taken Shaz to a very posh restaurant called "Defer Sated" which Alex had mentioned to him. Shaz looked up and saw how posh it really was.

"Gosh Chris, this is going to cost you a fortune, are you sure you want to pay out like this" Shaz asked looking overwhelmed.

"Yeah of course I do. You're worth it plus I've been saving money anyway." Answered Chris as he kissed her softly on the lips and smiled; Shaz smiled back.

"What you been saving up for?" Shaz asked. Chris was not going to tell her quite yet that he saved all this money to marry her.

"You'll find out" Chris answered hoping he wasn't giving too much away already. Shaz still didn't get why tonight was so special. Chris and Shaz took their seats and looked at the menu and order their meals. The evening was going well and Chris had never seen Shaz so happy and to be honest he had never felt so happy either. She laughed at his jokes and he laughed at hers. She even laughed at him when he wasn't even trying to be funny, but just being Chris as she knew him. Shaz looked up at Chris as he finished his meal before her. Chris raised his eyebrow.

"What is it? … Do I have something on my chin?" Chris asked wiping his chin that had nothing on it. Shaz giggled.

"No I just can't believe what you've done tonight. I mean you're always there for me and I just … well I guess I'm just trying to say how much I love you" Shaz answered; Chris smiled.

"I love you too … its good to know that because…"

Chris said as he was taking both of her hands across the table, he managed to knock off a fork. Shaz giggle as he let go of her hands to pick up the fork that he had knocked off the table.

"So you were saying?" Shaz said waiting for what Chris was going to say. Just as Chris was about to go for the reason why he had taken her there tonight, the waiter came over to collect their plates and re-order some more drinks. After the drinks arrived Shaz watched Chris, remembering a conversation with Alex about other people's body language. Chris was sat a bit nervously tonight Shaz thought.

"Are you ok Chris?" Shaz asked. Chris looked up from looking down at his drink.

"Yeah I am great why?" Chris asked looking back into his drink.

"Well you seem more shaky than usual…" Shaz suggested. Chris knew it was the time to ask; otherwise the meal would be over and the chance would have gone. He never had been more scared; he could either lose her or have her for the rest of his life. Chris felt his heart beating out of his chest, his hands sweating and his body shaking. Shaz was worried herself now; what was it that was bothering him so much? Shaz thought. That's it I am going to do this Chris thought; he looked at Shaz and started to kneel down on one knee.

"Well I have something to ask you." Chris said reaching out for the ring that was in his pocket. Shaz knew what he was going to ask. She was now shaking just as much as Chris was; her mouth would had dropped to the floor if that was possible.

"Shaz Granger I…errr love you, you're the only girl I ever want to be with. I don't care if the lads mock me for this because you're the one. I've known it since the beginning." Chris said, about to open the box in which a ring was inside. Shaz had now tears coming down her face and her eyes had gone red. She gasped when she finally saw the ring that was like her mums.

"Will you marry me?" Chris asked at last. Shaz couldn't get her words out; her mouth had dried up even though she had just finished her drink. All she could do was nod her head until the words could come out.

"Yes Chris… I will" Shaz answered giving Chris a hug. The whole restaurant was clapping them. The moment was a blur. Shaz placed a kiss on Chris lips holding onto each other it was a moment to last forever. When they finally let go all they wanted to do was go back to Chris's Flat.

After Chris had finish off his drink, they went straight to Chris's flat. They both walked as fast as they could; knowing where this night was going to lead. When they reached Chris's flat Shaz could not keep her hands off him, tickling him so much that he dropped the keys.

"Oh Chris" Shaz giggled, picking up the keys and unlocking the door. Chris grabbed hold of Shaz playfully against the wall. The moment came to their eyes when they could not wait any longer. Shaz lead in; touching Chris's lips repeatedly until he kissed her back. Grabbing each other holding on until it was impossible to put a gap between them. Shaz started to undress Chris taking his jacket and thronging it cross the room. Chris started to undress Shaz, taking her top off. Shaz playfully took hold of Chris's tie that was still around Chris's neck and pulled him into the bedroom. Shaz tried to throw Chris onto the bed but Chris had taken her down with him. They both giggled, looking at each other whilst lying on the bed. Chris began to kiss her lightly on her lips. Both of them undressed each other, Chris tried to take off his pants but had got the zip stuck. Shaz knew that no matter what Chris did he always managed to do something silly. But she didn't mind, it was one of the many things she loved about him. Both them went under the covers, lying together naked. Chris kissed her down her body making his way down below. Shaz remembered the first time they made love. It had been one the best nights of her life, even if Chris had put the condom on the wrong way round. But things were better then that first time; they both felt more confident with each other. Shaz could feel Chris come back up to her as Shaz then returned the favour. After a few minutes of groping each other Chris ran to the bathroom to put on a condom, quickly running back Shaz had stayed under the cover, waiting for his return. The mood was set as he removed the cover he kissed Shaz. Chris then moved on top of her as he lay on top of her moving inside her. Shaz felt him move up and down getting faster and faster. All she could think about was how good he made her feel and that this was the best sex she ever had. She could not help but to scream.

"O…oh…Chris" Shaz screamed. Chris didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Am I being too hard on her? Chris thought.

"Sh…Sh..Shaz… you… ok?" Chris asked. Shaz smiled, taking deep breath.

"Yeah fine I just … wow" Shaz answered.

Chris smiled, reaching up and holding onto the headboard. They were so tired they just lay together, Chris with his arm around Shaz, her head rested on his chest. Shaz turned her head to look at Chris's face.

"Chris?" She called him.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"So when are we going to tell everyone about tonight?" Shaz asked; Chris gave her an odd look. Why would she want everyone to know that I shagged her last night? Chris thought. Shaz knew that Chris had misinterpreted the question.

"Chris no … don't be silly I mean us getting married?" Shaz asked.

"Tomorrow" Chris answered, kissing her on the head. Both of them fell asleep almost straight after that, Chris with his arm wrapped around Shaz.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – A new man?

Meanwhile in Luigi's, Alex and Gene were sat yet again having a drink together. Things seem to be a bit quieter tonight without Chris and Shaz. But Ray still found a way to survive without Chris. Just as Ray made another sexist joke, a man walked in; he was quite tall with brown hair and eyes. Alex stared at him, thinking 'well who wouldn't'. Alex looked him up and down, liking what she saw and he was just her type; normally she would probably go up there and start talking to him, but she remained where she was. Gene could see that she was attached to him; Alex was smiling at the man. Gene had a jealous look on his face, which was not a good look for him.

"If you looked at him any more your eyes will pop out" Gene said to Alex. She looked back at Gene. She knew he would get like this. But they weren't even together so why couldn't she look; he did all the time Alex thought to herself.

"Am I not allowed to open my eyes or do I have to keep my eyes closed the whole time." Said Alex

"Well is that really what you go for? Seem a bit too low class for your type?" Gene said really laying it in now.

"How would you know what my type is?" Alex said now getting a bit annoyed.

"Well you normally seem to sleep with rich, posh types don't you?" Gene replied now seeing he had possibly over stepped the mark.

"For Gods sake Gene, no I don't just sleep around with anyone, I was very drunk that time before and I can assure you that I will never let it happen again … Anyway why should you care so much?" Alex asked finishing off her drink.

"Drake if you wanna go shag some thatcherite twat then that's your decision, I couldn't care less." Gene answered knowing full well he did care but he wasn't going to tell her that. Alex didn't really want to be with anyone else but Gene. Gene wasn't her type at all and yet he was all she could think about. He must care he must. Why he is he pushing me away for just looking at another man? Well let's see how he likes this Alex thought.

"Oh is that right?" Alex said when she was about to put Gene's feeling for her to the test. She walked over to the good-looking man at the bar ordering a drink from Luigi. The man had a sexy deep voice that would make any women melt into a puddle. The man turned to see a sexy young lady come over to the bar.

"Hi" The man said turning to face Alex. His eyes lit up watching her sit next to him.

"Hi, my name's Alex" Alex said, giving him the biggest smile.

"My name's David, but you can call me Dave" Dave said, giving Alex a wink.

"Ok then … Dave" Alex said.

"Can I buy you a drink at all?" Dave asked.

"Sure why not" Alex answered, looking round at Gene to see his reaction. Gene face had dropped from the smiley self he was with Alex a few minutes ago. What have I done? She was now going to sleep with that new bloke and it could have been me Gene thought. After a long night of endless flirting Gene had left and gone home. Alex saw Gene's face when he left; it wasn't good, what had she gone and upset him for? Just to get a reaction; surely she could have found out another way she thought. She was remembering their date together. When Gene went into to kiss her; how she really felt about him. She was looking away from Dave now; Dave put his hand on hers.

"What's wrong? What's on your mind?" Dave asked.

"Nothing…I am fine really." Alex answered, taking a bit more of her drink.

"Good, just wondering by chance do you have a boyfriend at all? Pretty women like you surely would?" Dave asked; Alex laughed.

"No … well sort of … I don't really know" Alex said confused about the relationship she had with Gene.

"Ahhh let me guess your dating someone or you like someone a lot don't you?" Dave asked. He had read her like a book; were her feelings that easy to read? She thought. After that talk was over Dave told her that he had to get home.

"Well I had a great time with you tonight Alex" Dave said.

"Me too" Alex said; Dave was writing down his number on a piece of paper.

"I like to do this again sometime. Even if you do or don't have a boyfriend, if you ever want to give us a go, here's my number just call me anytime" said Dave, leaving it by Alex's hand; she picked it up. She would probably find her perfect type and yet she knew when Gene had left she had pissed him off. She sat looking at what was left of her drink, which was not a lot. Luigi walked over to Alex.

"So who is the new man then?" asked Luigi.

"Nobody Luigi…nobody…" Alex answered putting the number away in her bag.

"So, why were you with him tonight, and not signor Hunt?" Luigi asked.

"I was trying to prove a point to him" Alex answered getting ready to leave.

"One last question, Signorina," Luigi asked. Alex turned around to half face him and nodded.

"What was your point?" Luigi asked. Alex knew what she was trying to get at with Gene. But didn't really see it until now, she wanted to know where they stood. Were they more then just friends now? Were they together? Alex closed her eyes for a moment, not letting it get to her.

"I don't really know where I am with him, that's my point" Alex answered leaving Luigi's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note - Hi sorry i been away from this i been so busy with work,college & life ect ... but i still be updateing just might not be so soon. I try and get at least a update every 2 weeks if i can. Thanks to Kimi for being my Beta you been great ! :) Enjoy and please more reviews !!**

Chapter 11 – A dream come true …

The next morning Alex woke up still feeling bad about Gene. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'I am not going to feel bad about this; he shouldn't have gotten so jealous.' With that in mind she got ready for work, putting her clothes on, she decided that she wanted to wear pink today. She saw the necklace that Gene had gotten her for her birthday and smiled, it reminded her that Gene could be sweet at heart and did sometimes take care of her. She put it on in the hope of showing Gene that she still wanted to be with him, without actually having to tell him. Switching on the TV, Alex saw that Molly's face filled the screen.

"Mummy I don't know where I am. Please come and get me," Molly asked.

"Molly…where are you?" Alex asked.

"I don't know … I was with you and then …" Molly started to answer, but her face and voice disappeared.

"Where is she?" Alex asked herself.

Gene was in first one in that morning, he had a lot of paperwork to go through. He got out his notepad and started to doodle, but after a few seconds, thought better of it, especially after the last time. Chris had also come in early that morning with Shaz; holding her hand, Chris kissed her on the cheek and sat down at his desk. Gene gave them an odd look, silently telling them to get on with their work. Soon after that, everyone started to walk in, Alex was the last one to get in yet again, as soon as she had sat down at her desk, Shaz came over to her.

"Ma'am…Chris asked me to marry him last night" Shaz said, she was so excited to tell everyone. Chris was telling Ray and the rest of the lads on the other side of the office. All but Ray cheered, who, seemingly unhappy about the news, gave Chris a brief smile before returning to the paperwork on his desk. On the other hand Alex could not be happier for them.

"Really, and I'm guessing by the ring on your finger that you said yes?" Alex asked, looking at the ring, it was the one she had pointed out to Chris.

"God Ma'am, you don't miss a thing do you? Yeah ma'am I did, it was so romantic too, he took me to a really posh restaurant." Shaz said, her story cut off by Alex.

"God Gene never takes me anywhere but Luigi's …" Shaz was shocked by her comment. Even talking about her going out with the Guv was very odd.

"Oh right Ma'am … I didn't know you and the Guv were … are you?" Shaz asked, not sure what was going on between them both.

"Err no Shaz were not … I don't think" Alex answered, feeling bad about cutting Shaz off.

"Sorry Shaz…carry on," Alex told her.

Gene saw that Alex had come in, he had a lot of paperwork that she needed to do because of the events which had happened over the past few days; he opened the door.

"Drake, my office" Gene ordered. With a sigh, Alex walked into his office.

"Here this needs doing." Gene told her, giving Alex a bit of a cold shoulder.

Alex was a bit knocked back at the fact that he had taken last night to heart.

"What's up with you?" Alex asked.

"Nothing … Never better," Gene answered; Alex was fed up with theses short answers.

"Oh come off it; you've not even called me Bolly Knickers this morning." Alex said, making Gene smile at her which he had failed to do at all that morning.

"Alex … I am fine, now is there anything else?" Gene said; as he got back to just being bored and pretending that he was doing some work. Alex was about to leave the room when something came out of her mouth that she didn't think she would ever say.

"Did you want do something tonight?" Alex asked; shocking herself. What the hell was that? Why you ask him that for you silly cow now he's won. Gene had now looked up at Alex, shocked by what she had said, confused by what she meant. He thought it had been clear last night that she had wanted that other man rather than him.

"I thought you'd be going out with your new boyfriend," answered Gene.

At that moment Alex remembered why she had been so mad at him and why she did go off with the other man last night.

"For god sake Gene, what has it got to do with you anyway?" Alex answered; Gene glared up at her, his face showing no emotion; only in his eyes could she see that his feelings for her were kept so deep inside his heart; locked away and not wanted to be found. After a few moments silence, Gene spoke and the words that came from his mouth were not the ones Alex had thought would.

"Just looking out for you Bolls, there are so many messed up sods out there you know?"

Alex's anger dropped and she started to feel bad again for treating him so badly the night before.

"I can look after myself," Alex replied, putting her hands on her hips. Gene could only answer with a frown.

"So you're not going out with this guy tonight then?" Gene asked; knowing that she clearly wasn't if she had asked to go out with him tonight.

"Errr no" Alex answered.

"Ahhh turn you down did he?" Gene answered trying to get one over on her for last night.

"No, in fact he gave me his number last night and asked me out again." Alex said; now knowing that this was not going to end without one of them giving in; Gene frowned.

"Of course he did ... Well Bolly, if you really need a shoulder to cry on about it, then that's ok. As long as it's not at Luigi's, let me take you somewhere nice" Gene asked; now giving in to her question. Alex was glad that he had said yes, she was a bit on edge about what she had asked.

"Ok then" Alex answered taking the paper work back to her desk.

After that week had passed the case on drug dealing, kidnapping, attempted murder and the bomb that Author Layton was all behind had been dealt with. Of course the court case was still to come but was pretty much water tight for him to be sent down for life, with him having a bad record. Mike and Dean were pretty much going to be sent down with him.

Everyone had been celebrating that Chris and Shaz were getting married. Even Ray had finally expected that his best mate had found the right women. Chris had asked Ray to be his best man. Gene and Alex had not gone out that night due to the fact that Chris and Shaz wanted to buy them all drinks. Alex and Gene agreed to do it another night, but neither of them had mentioned it again.

"Another drink?" Gene asked, pouring into Alex's glass.

"Sure" Alex answered. Alex felt tired; it was Friday night and she really wanted to catch some sleep. She took one last drink and got ready to go.

"I am going to go now I'll see you next week Guv" Alex said, leaving the table. Gene was a bit disappointed that she had left, knowing full well that he would be sat by himself now. All he ever wanted to do was sit with Alex and talk the night away or drink it.

"Bye everyone" Alex said, waving the team off. Gene sat the rest of the night drinking by himself. Gene had worn one of his best suits tonight; it was black with a red tie.

Alex was sat at home. The clock had been broken since last night, which had left it at 12am. Alex thought it was weird that time had gone so fast and she wasn't even feeling that sleepy. She had been wearing a black dress tonight; she lay down on her bed and drifted off to sleep. She lay asleep in her bed as the wind blew from her window side, she felt the cold and so she pulled the cover up. Her calendar showed that her birthday had passed. She heard a knocking at the door, and got out of bed to answer it. It was Gene.

"Oh, hello, what are you doing here?" asked Alex.

"I was wondering if you would like to have a drink with me?" asked Gene.

"Gene it is 3am!" Alex said; with a frown Gene looked at his watch.

"Bolly, it's only 8pm? Have we had a few to many drinks?" He asked her with a smirk.

Alex looked at Gene's watch, and it did indeed say 8pm. But she had gone to bed at midnight. Something was not quite right. She looked at Gene; he was wearing a black suit with a red tie. She then found her self in a black dress along with her favourite necklace. It was the one Gene gave her; that's why it was her favourite. Things seemed to be getting rather odd since meeting Gene. Then Alex thought she seen this happen before, but she could not place her finger on it. Like a dream she had had but then forgotten what had happened at the end.


End file.
